Saving Ryou
by BloodyBakura
Summary: Bakura has awaken to find out Ryou's missing, and rushes to find her with Malik's help. Can Bakura save Ryou in time?


okay, so this is a completely fictional story and i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. i _do _however, own the plot and storyline. rated T for violence and language (later chapters)

_also, in this one, Ryou's a girl... you no like, you no read, got it? Paring: Ryou & Bakura_

* * *

Ryou picked up the phone and dialed Akefia's number, but was surprised when Malik answered the phone.

"_Malik, is Akefia awake?"_

"_Not yet. Why, is everything okay?"_

"_No, I need his help so can you just tell him it's really important for me?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Thanks, bye."_

"_Bye!"_

She hung up the phone, and picked up her ipod. Ryou turned it and hit play. Her favorite song was playing; _Falling inside the __black _by _Skillet_. Suddenly she felt something hard hit her on the back of the head. "What the hell!" she shouted, and felt the back of her head. She felt something wet on her hand and brought it in front of her face. Ryou was surprised to see the dark, crimson blood on her hand, and became nauseated at the horrible metallic smell. She started to feel a bit groggy and dropped her ipod and swirling darkness engulfed Ryou. She fell to the floor as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, leaving behind the world, her friends, and Akefia. "Please hurry, Akefia…." she mumbled to herself, as she felt herself being picked up. Sleep finally dragged her down into the deep abyss of her mind. As she fell through the dark abyss, some of the lyrics of the song came into her mind.

_Falling in the black,_

_slipping through the crakcs,_

_falling to the depths,_

_can i ever go back?_

_Dreamin of the way,_

_it used to be,_

_can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black,_

_slipping through the crakcs,_

_falling to the depths,_

_can i ever go back?_

_Falling inside, _

_falling inside,_

_the black._

Ryou found herself in a dream. She realized she was in the shadowrealm for some reason (Her Yami took her there several times). She turned around and saw Akefia behind her. "Akefia, what are you doing here?" she asked. Akefia's mahogony eyes stared at her, lifeless and blank. He was standing a couple feet away from her, so Ryou started to walk twoards him, only she found she couldn't. When she looked down she relized that she was in a glass pyramid. "Akefia! Akefia, can you hear me!" she yelled it over and over again when Marik appeared behind him with a knife. "Akefia, look behind you!" But it was too late, Marik took the knife and slit Akefia's throat right in front of her. He looked at Ryou and laughed evily. "Mwahahahaha!" he cackled. "Akefia, no!" she yelled. "Akefia yes." Marik said and disappeared.

~0~

Ryou's eyes shot open, and she rubbed the tears from them. _'That dream...was it, real?' _she thought. She sat up and looked at thr room she was in. The room was a beautiful shade of orchid with white borders around the top and bottom of the walls. There was an oak dresser, a flat screen TV, a small armchair, a closet, then the door to the hallway. Ryou turned and placed her feet on the cold hardwood flooring. She stood up and a chill went through her spine. As she began to explore the room, she heard a voice in the corner. _"Hello, Ryou…" _it purred. She spun on her heels to face the mysterious voice and was surprised to see…. "Marik!" she yelped. Ryou stumbled backwards into the armchair as Marik approached her. "What is wrong?" he asked. "Does the room not satisfy you my love?" Ryou was confused by what he was saying.

"Why did you say 'my love'?" she asked him. He stared at her, his beautiful lavender eyes fixed on her emerald green ones. "Because I love you, that's why. Do you not love me?" he asked. "No, I love Akefia!" she snapped

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Fluffy, wake up!" said the voice. Bakura's eyes fluttered open to see Malik standing over him, shaking him violently. "C'mon Fluffy, wake up!" yelled a frustrated Malik. Bakura propped himself up on one of his pillows and yelled, "Okay, I'm bloody awake! What is so bloody important that you wake me up this early?" He was used to waking up late, or at least to an alarm, _NOT_ Malik. "Your Hikari called and said she needed your help, that is was important. She sounded like she was in serious trouble….." Malik simply replied.

_"Bakura, hellooooo, earth to Bakura!" _Malik saw the hesitation in Bakura's eyes. Not only did this affect him, but Bakura and Ryou's friendship. The two had stayed in touch over the past two years. Ever since him, Bakura, Ryou, and of course Marik had gotten their own bodies… Malik suddenly snapped back to reality. Bakura was nowhere in sight but heard him frantically running around downstairs. "Malik, c'mon! We need to get to Ryou's house NOW!" Bakura angrily yelled up the steps. Malik ran down the steps to the open front door where an aggravated Bakura stood next to his motorcycle.

"Please Malik, we need to hurry!" Bakura pleaded. The tan Egyptian love how the tall, skinny, albino British boy pleaded with him. "Okay, hop on." Malik replied, the excitement building in his voice. Bakura hopped on behind Malik at they sped off and hoped his Hikari was okay…

...

"Malik, can't this bike go any, well _faster?_" Bakura was growing worried. His Hikari hadn't returned his texts, or his calls. _'Ryou's never like this... somethings up. Something bad, this definitely has Marik written all over it...' _he kept his thoughts silently as Malik sped up. They were getting closer to Ryou's house, and Bakura's worries only doubled. Finally they rounded the corner, and the moment of truth had arrived...

* * *

_okay that was sooo NOT akward to write. just R&R telling me what you think, constructive crticism is welcome, flame will be deleted. thanks! -AZ_


End file.
